Hidden Identity
by JenniferHawke
Summary: For three years, Fenris has been silent about their night together. He wants her but is afraid to admit it. When he sees Hawke going to the Blooming Rose, he comes up with a plan to have her screaming his name. Story contains bondage. One shot. M for smut and language.


**Authors notes: This is a one shot. To those reading my other story, I just needed to get this out of my system. I am having a bit of trouble with the current chapter, and I do miss writing sexual situations about our dear Fenris, so here you go. The language is definitely raunchier than what I usually write, a little embarrassed, but here goes nothing. I hope you enjoy!**

Three years had past since they had slept together, and still Fenris had not told Hawke how he really felt for her. All these years he had been suffering in silence, aching for her touch. He wanted nothing more than to march down to her Hightown mansion and take her right there on her writing desk. He thought of it every night as he lay alone in bed, reminiscing about the way her milky skin felt against his, how her lips felt against his own, and how it felt to be plunged deep within her. But the elf was afraid. He had made such a fool of himself after they last slept together, and she had not looked at him the same way since. He broke her heart, and now he was paying dearly for it.

The past few weeks, Fenris had been following her without her noticing. Every Saturday night she spent her time at The Hanged Man with Varric, drinking and gambling the night away. And every Sunday evening, she went to The Blooming Rose, the local whore house. He would enter the Rose shortly after she had, and would keep a distance so she would not notice him. She would have a few drinks, then go into a private room with a male prostitute named Jethann. She always chose Jethann. Fenris would sit and scowl, downing a drink, waiting for her to emerge. The women who worked at the Rose would offer him some "company" but he had little interest in them. There was only one woman he desired to have, and she was gallivanting with that male whore. This was the 5th time he followed her here, and he had hoped it was the last. Fenris had a plan brewing in his mind, and he wanted to execute it the next time she came to this place. He watched Hawke as she emerged from the room with Jethann, who was half naked. They kissed briefly, and then she left.

Fenris took a deep breath, and walked up the stairs to where Jethann was. He knocked on the door, and the prostitute emerged. Jethann eyed Fenris up and down, and nodded in approval.

"Well hello Handsome. Anything I can help you with?"

"No, er..yes," Fenris stammered. "I have a...favor I need to ask of you. I will pay you for your efforts."

"That is generally how it works here at the Rose."

"Not that kind of favour. It has to do with a regular customer of yours. That woman that was just here."

"Oh, the Champion! You fancy her, don't you?"

"It goes much deeper than that. I need your assistance, the next time she comes here."

"And what would you have of me?"

"Here's what I need you to do..."

* * *

Like clockwork, the very next Sunday, Hawke arrived, looking as beautiful as ever. She went over to the bar and bought a drink, which she downed fast. Once she was done, she seductively walked over to Jethann's room. She had a rough week, running all over the city, and needed to release some tension. Frankly put, the woman was in need of a mans touch, and Jethan knew just what she liked. She had considered other options of course. Often Fenris crossed her mind. Their night together was mind blowing, but it was only one night. Since then he rarely spoke to her and she wasn't about to put herself on the line only to get rejected again. So she found herself going after the only other male elf she knew. Jethann was nothing like Fenris, but she would pretend he was. When he fucked her, she often closed her eyes and pictured Fenris' face. She would reach up and feel his pointed ears, imagining they belonged to him. She longed and ached for Fenris, but was too afraid to tell him. Jethann would have to do for now, until she gained the courage to confess her love.

Jethann welcomed Hawke with a kiss. He closed his door and she immediately grabbed his cock through his clothes.

"Mmm, anxious are we?"

"I have been looking forward to this all week."

"Well then, I have a little surprise for you."

"Oh I do love a good surprise."

"I thought we could try something new, spice things up a little." Jethann pointed to his bed. Attached to it were straps, two at the head and two at the feet.

"You wish to tie me up?"

"And blindfold you. It's supposed to awaken your senses. Make you feel everything even more intensely."

"I like how you think."

"Good, get naked then."

Hawke quickly dropped all of her clothing before the elf. She was well toned and had curvaceous breasts and slender hips. Her short black hair curled around her face, and her piercing blue eyes were wanton with lust. She reached for Jethann's member again, when he swatted her hand away."

"Nuh uh uh. No touching yet. Lie on the bed." Hawke giggled and went over to the satin sheets. She lay on her back and opened her legs. Jethann first strapped in her two arms, tightly securing them in place. He then went over to her legs and tied them down so she was spread eagle. He walked back up to the head of the bed and placed a black blindfold over her eyes and tightened it to the back of her head.

"Tell me, can you see anything?"

"Not a thing." And she was telling the truth. Everything was pitch black to her.

"Good, now be patient, and just wait for the pleasure." Jethann quietly tiptoed past the dressing curtain, and nodded. Fenris quietly stepped out from behind it as Jethann left the room as quietly as he could and closed the door behind him. Hawke didn't notice a thing.

A smile swept across Fenris' face. There Hawke lay in front of him, gloriously naked. He imagined her like this so many times, but to see it up front again was even better than he remembered. He walked over to the head of the bed, and Hawke sensed him.

"Mmm I'm getting restless. Do something already." Fenris leaned over to her ear.

"Shhh" he whispered in her ear, not wanting to reveal his voice yet. Hawke giggled. He leaned his head down and kissed her lips, and she eagerly complied. Her mouth opened and she drove her tongue into his. His cock instantly twitched, wanting her more than ever. He removed all his clothing, kissing her as he did it.

Fenris trailed his tongue down her neck and took a nipple into his mouth. Hawke moaned, becoming moist in her legs. Jethann was right, she was even more sensitive and she couldn't wait to feel him inside her.

Hands were placed down her stomach and finally onto her mound. Fenris inserted two fingers into her slickness and she sighed out. He plummeted his digits in and out of her tightness, and rubbed her clit with another. Hawke tried to grind her hips into his hand but the restraints held her whole body down tightly. She whimpered, wanting to find her release. Fenris climbed on the bed now, and she could feel the bed sink under his weight. He lowered his head to her wetness, taking in her sweet aroma. He slowly blowed on her nub and she moaned louder now. Feeling his breath without him actually touching her felt like torture. Fenris knew this and he smiled, watching her writhe beneath him. He lowered his head and began to lick her, slowly, teasing her. Her breathing quickened and she moved even more now, trying to buck her hips into his face.

"Please, let me cum. I need you."

Fenris began to ravish her clit fast with his tongue. He licked her up and down, side to side. His fingers slid in and out of her once more, and she all but screamed. Her climax took ahold of her, and her body convulsed with pleasure. Fenris lapped up her juices gladly, content to be tasting her once again. He pulled his fingers out of her and sat up on the bed. He climbed over her bound body, placing his hips over her head. She knew what was next and she opened her mouth. He inserted his fingers into her mouth and she sucked them clean, acting as if they were his member. He removed them and slowly placed the tip of his cock to her mouth and she eagerly took him in.

Hawke felt his erection enter his mouth and she greedily sucked at it. She tried to lean forward to take more in but the restraints held her down. Fenris noticed so he pushed more of his length into her. She sucked as he made shallow thrusts in and out of her mouth. She began moaning loudly into his cock, and the vibrations against him made him tingle. He softly moaned, as not to give himself away. He began thrusting deeper now, bracing himself against the headboard. She moaned louder and became even more aroused. Fenris realised this and began to fuck her face. He had no idea Hawke would enjoy this kind of rough play, and it turned him on to know that this rough warrior, his Hawke, could be so kinky and willing in bed. He suddenly regretted not trying to reconcile with her sooner. A fear hit him suddenly. What if she rejected him when he revealed his identity? No, he couldn't bear it. He would have to get her so turned on before he did that it would not matter who he was. He pulled his cock out of her mouth and climbed back down her body. She protested a little, wanting him to spill his load in her mouth. She stopped complaining when she felt the tip rub against her entrance.

"Oh yes, fuck me." she moaned out. Fenris rubbed the head against her swollen clit. He teased her more and she began begging.

"Please, I need you inside me." This was the moment he had been waiting for. Fenris leaned forward and undid her blindfold.

It took Hawke a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the lighting, but the she saw that familiar white hair and beautiful mossy eyes.

"Fenris!" She yelled out, embarrassed. What was he doing here? But wait, he was naked. It took Hawke a minute to register that it was he who had been toying with her, and not Jethann. Fenris was still teasing her opening with the head of his length, so close to being inside of her tight hole.

"Is this okay? Would you rather me call that whore back here so he can fuck you instead?"

"No! Fenris, you're the one I want. I've always wanted you. Damn it...Fenris, I love you!" Hearing these words made his whole body rejoice. A huge smile came to his lips.

"I love you too." He said as he plunged deep into her in one thrust. Hawke screamed out, taking in his whole length. She had waited for this moment for so long, and it felt good, really good. Fenris swayed his hips back and forth into her opening. Maker, he had forgotten how tight she was. Her muscle clenched his hardness as he pumped into her.

"Oh yes Fenris, faster." He eagerly obeyed, thrusting into her with greater speed now. He leaned forward so he could whisper in her ear as he dipped into her.

"You...feel...so...good." He said through clenched teeth. On and on his thrusting went. He used her body to make himself feel good, and in doing so, she felt just as much pleasure as he did. Being tied down, unable to move, letting him take her how he wanted, it made her pussy tingle in that way that felt ever so good.

"Oh Fenris I'm close. Give it to me!" She yelled in his ear. She began to aggressively plunge into her. He pumped faster and harder and then her orgasm came. Her body began to spasm beneath him and her hole gripped his member as she leaked all over him. His cock began to slip in and out with great ease now as she soaked him. He felt himself building towards his own climax.

"Where do you want my cum?" He asked her.

"Back in my mouth. I want to taste you."

Fenris pulled out and placed himself in her mouth again. Hawke sucked and he began to release down her throat. He bucked his hips forward into her, groaning with pleasure. Her tongue sloppily swirled around him, as she swallowed every last drop. Fenris collapsed beside her, and she smiled.

"So you had this whole thing planned out with Jethann?"

"Since I saw you here last week."

"And you don't think any less of me for it?"

"Never. You are a woman who had needs, and I had not been there for you. And for that, I am sorry."

"Well, you have plenty of time to make it up to me." She smiled. "I don't think Jethann will mind if we use this room a bit longer."

"You my Hawke, are a temptress." He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Just one thing Fenris."

"Anything."

"Could you untie me please. I'm starting to go numb." Fenris chuckled and undid all her restraints. Hawke pounced on him immediately, and soon, she was riding him, taking him all over again. This was a night they would not soon forget.


End file.
